Love is just a Game
by Sweet Flair
Summary: "¿Nombre? Wade Grey. ¿Edad? Dieciséis años. ¿Habilidad? Natación, pesca, tridentes, agilidad,lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, unas cuantas otras que se me olvida. ¿Debilidades? Si las digo mis oponentes las sabrían y eso me pone en clara desventaja. ¿Amor? No, no la amo, que mi madre quiera que Luise y yo nos casemos es otra cosa. ¿Objetivo? Ganar los trigésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.


Bien, básicamente los personajes_ —o su mayoría—_ son de mi propiedad. La historia y los personajes sacados del libro originales le pertenecen a _Suzanne Collins_, la autora de la triología de los juegos del hambre. Esta historia no tiene que ver con los personajes del libro en sí, más bien una historia aparte de lo que ocurre en los trigésimo cuartos juegos, una historia original —creo— que sólo ha sido publicada en el foro _onlywebnovels_ bajo el mismo nombre, teniendo como principal protagonista a _Logan Lerman. _

_Si está en cualquier otra web sin mi consentimiento se considera plagio. _

* * *

«"_Damas y caballeros, la cosecha ha empezado, bienvenidos a los trigésimo cuartos juegos del hambre, llegó la hora que todos han estado esperando un chico y una chica entre doce y dieciocho años será escogido en cada distrito. Que la suerte este de vuestra parte_."Doce distritos, veinticuatro tributos luchando a muerte, sólo uno sobrevivirá llevándole el honor y el respeto a su distrito en este lugar el amor es para los débiles y la traición su mayor aliada al momento de romper las alianzas. En los juegos todo vale por sobrevivir.»

Los juegos del hambre, ¿Qué son exactamente? Para el Capitolio: El mejor evento celebrado en Panem en los últimos treinta y cuatro años, en el cual no sólo se celebra su gran victoria contra la rebelión de los distritos y a su vez se le recuerda que ellos son los que tienen el control de la vida y la muerte; para alguno: Lo peor que pudieron haber creado, un sádico acto que día a día son obligados a ver, a recordar y a vivir y es peor cuando un ser querido va a la arena a luchar contra otros veintitrés tributos; para otros: es el momento de hacer brillar al distrito y llevarse el honor a casa y llevarse con ello el bienestar de haber salvado su vida y yo estoy dentro de ese grupo.

Mi padre siempre quiso que ganara los juegos, según él ese era el mayor honor que un chico como yo podría recibir y darle a él y a nuestro distrito y en mi interior sabía que él tenía razón.

El distrito cuatro es y ha sido desde siempre el encargado de la pesca que se distribuye al Capitolio y a quienes puedan costear los peces que recolectamos pero no por eso somos un distrito débil, las redes y los arpones suelen ser una gran ayuda al momento de intentar sobrevivir, además, debo admitir que somos un distrito con tributos profesionales lo que significa que cada niño y cada niña está preparado y dispuesto a ir a la arena si sale sorteado, incluso pelean por ser voluntarios.

Mi vida aquí ha sido normal, mi padre es un pescador y yo suelo ayudarlo siempre que puedo mientras que mi madre se ocupa de la casa, soy el menor de tres hermanos, para mi madre es un alivio que ninguno de ellos se haya enfrentado en la arena para mi padre eso es una decepción. Por mi parte, sólo tengo dos años más en los que podría ver mi nombre en las urnas y eso me da igual, lo único que sé es que es que si llegara a salir haré todo lo que está a mi alcance para ganar y si no salgo, mi obligación es casarme con Luise Benbow, un matrimonio arreglado con mi madre y el padre de la chica el que no me hace ni la mayor gracia, a la chica en cuestión la conozco, la he tratado más de un par de veces y nos levamos bien pero dudo enamorarme de un día para otro de ella como un maldito cuento de hadas y tampoco me interesa lograrlo.

Supongo que ese es el resumen de mi corta vida y jamás he sido lo bastante abierto como para contar todo sobre mí y a su vez, supongo que querrán saber algunas cosas, por ejemplo: ¿Nombre? Wade Grey. ¿Edad? Dieciséis años, en cuatro meses los diecisiete. ¿Habilidad? Natación, pesca, tridentes, agilidad, carisma, seducción, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, unas cuantas otras que se me olvida. ¿Debilidades? Si las digo mis oponentes las sabrían y eso me pone en clara desventaja. ¿Amor? No, no la amo, que mi madre quiera que Luise y yo nos casemos cuando cumplamos los dieciocho años es otra cosa. ¿Objetivo? Ganar los juegos a como dé lugar sin importarme nada ni nadie.

El sol se camufla por mi ventana recordándome que hoy es el día de la cosecha. Cierro los ojos, intentando nuevamente conciliar el sueño pero es inútil y mi organismo lo sabe. Los graznidos de las aves y el ruido de las olas se multiplican en mis oídos causando un sonido que lograba sacarme de mis casillas por la simple razón de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. No es la primera vez que me pasa, suele ocurrirme siempre en la víspera de la cosecha. El sueño se esfuma y mi mente empieza a indagar en quienes serán los seleccionados este año o cómo será el área de batalla o quién será el gran vencedor.

Oigo la puerta y cierro los ojos más maldiciendo internamente a quien causa tal estrépito. Nuevamente tocan y no me queda más remedio que dar señales de que me encuentro despierto. Cuando me acomodo veo que entra mi madre con una bandeja en las manos: Zumo de naranjas, una taza con leche caliente y algo que parece un pastel.  
Le sonrío. Desde mis doce años, el día de la cosecha mi madre me atiende como un rey, al igual que lo hacía con mis hermanos, dándonos algo así como "El último desayuno" por lo que es habitual recibir más de lo normal ese día.

Se queda mirándome sin decir palabras hasta que termino. Me besa la mejilla y me desea suerte.  
—Gracias, sabes que no saldré—Respondo aunque es una mentira, nada es seguro y una parte de mi desea salir.

Ella sólo sonríe con tristeza, sabe que en estos años nada va a ser seguro hasta que tenga diecinueve.  
—Vístete—Me ordena indicando un conjunto que se encontraba en una de las sillas.  
Asiento y al pararme mi madre se retira dándome mi propio espacio nuevamente. Me dirijo a la ventana y la abro de par en par cegándome nuevamente por la potente luz del sol. Me doy una ducha rápida pero ayuda a aclarar mi mente y de esa forma a despertarme. Me visto de la misma forma y camino lentamente hacia el comedor donde seguramente se encuentra reunida toda la familia.

Y efectivamente allí están, todos con sus mejores ropas, lo bastante presentables si tenemos en cuenta de que no saldrán en las cámaras y que sólo se verán uno o dos segundos entre la multitud.

—Debemos estar en la plaza a las doce, quieren que todo esté ordenado para la una en punto.

Asiento ante las palabras de mi padre mirando la hora: Las once treinta, lo que significa que deberemos irnos ya para llegar a la hora a la plaza principal.

Nos ordenan de la misma forma: Hombres en un lado y mujeres al otro. Primero los mayores y después los más pequeños. El silencio es enloquecedor a tal punto que se puede oír la respiración de los demás.  
El reloj marca las una. El alcalde se pone de pie y se dirige a los presentes. Roy Cooper, el acompañante del distrito cuatro y Fitzpatrick Ivov el mentor de este año, se quedan sentados en silencio.

El resumen de la historia de Panem, es igual de tedioso que todos los años, el alcalde recita con ánimo todo lo ocurrido hace treinta y tres años atrás, en los Días Oscuros, la gran rebelión contra el Capitolio y el gran castigo que nos habían impuesto; dar de tributo a dos jóvenes de cada distrito para que participen a muerte mientras los demás observan el castigo impuesto. Justo o no, me pierdo en la mitad del discurso divagando en quienes nos representarán este año.

La voz de Cooper logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, la hora ha llegado. Trago saliva cuando empieza diciendo con voz ronca que es un honor ser el acompañante de chicos como nosotros sin miedo a los juegos –aún sabiendo que más de la mitad de los presentes lo siente– y de inmediato anuncia el sorteo: Primero las damas.

El nombre de Luise Benbow resuena en mi mente. Muerdo mi labio inferior, no sé si reír o sentirme apenado de la pobre castaña.  
Luise Benbow no es una chica débil, es fuerte en todo sentido por lo que estoy seguro que llegará a los ocho finalistas pero quizás pierda al final y eso me deja libre de compromisos pero la castaña no se merecía una muerte tan cruel.

Se acerca decidida al escenario con una complacida sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera a recibir un gran premio con aquello y saluda a la multitud que se encuentra en silencio. Intento atisbar en la gran pantalla algún rastro de miedo en su mirada pero lo único que hay en ella es una extraña mezcla de frialdad y emoción mientras la presentan.

Después las cosas se calman. Roy vuelve a tener el control en las masas y anuncia que es el turno de los varones. Rebusca una simple papeleta para darle más tención al asunto y la saca con gran lentitud. La abre y relame sus labios.

—Wade Grey—Anuncia al fin.

Mi corazón se detiene y noto como mi cuerpo se congela. ¿Era una broma? No pero era extraño y de mal gusto. Estaba dispuesto a ir a los juegos pero ¿ir a los juegos con quien iba a ser mi esposa? Eso no me lo esperaba.  
El chico que está tras de mí me da un empujón que agradezco internamente. Salgo de la fila y avanzo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro imaginando que no seré yo quien le de muerte a Luise y que yo seré el ganador de los trigésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.


End file.
